


My Incubus Lover

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [14]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Summoning, F/M, POV First Person, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Outcast Witch Akai Rogers gets much more than she bargained for when she studies a Demonic spell book.
Relationships: Paul Stanley (KISS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rockin' AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Incubus Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a huge thank you to TanookiRoxx for letting me borrow her OC for this story! Love you, gurl! <3

My name is Akai Rogers. And I’m an outcast. A freak. Or so everyone says. All because I’m fascinated by the occult. **  
**

It’s nothing new to me. I’ve always been interested in witchcraft ever since I was a child. My parents never approved. They tried to hammer into my head that it was ‘against God’. Sorry..but I don’t need some invisible man in the sky in my life. I only need my spirits. Needless to say I got away from them as soon as I was old enough. I don’t need my so-called family or friends. I need to be in a place where I can nurture my magical talents. So I start in the most obvious place: Salem, Massachusetts.

As soon as I arrive I feel energized. The entire place is teeming with energy! I feel so alive! This is hands down the best decision I’ve ever made~ When I finally settle into my new apartment I go out to explore. There are so many museums and shops I don’t know where to start first. Actually..I think I do~ I come across a gigantic occult shop as I explore Essex street. Oh yes..that’s the place for me~ As soon as I enter I feel as if I’ve truly come home. “You’re searching for something..I can feel it.” A voice says to me. I turn to see a woman wrapped in a green shawl with long red hair, much darker than my own. “Greetings..and welcome to OMEN. I am called Chikara. Come..let us explore your newfound magical awakening together!” Sounds good to me~ “I-I’m Akai..thank you~" I follow her into a room filled with various magical items. Candles, spell books, crystals, talismans, altar statues, incense. It’s all so amazing I can’t help but be drawn in. "So..it seems the spirits have been with you since you were young.” Chikara says as she observes me. I look up from a display of crystals. “O-oh..yes. As a child I’d always wondered if I had some magical abilities. The occult has always interested me. I came here to discover if I can be a true Witch." 

"Then you have come to the right place! Many Witches have started their journeys here. All that remains is discovering what path you are destined to take!" 

As my excitement grows an unusual looking leather bound book catches my eye. Such strange markings. I have to see what it is. "What’s this?” I ask, picking up the book and showing it to Chikara. She raises an eyebrow. “How interesting. It’s a book on Demonology. I have never seen that before. Perhaps it was waiting for you to come and find it.” Was it? I look down at the cover again. It feels..warm to the touch now. And there’s a star etched into the leather that seems to be..glowing. I don’t waste another moment. “I want to buy this." 

"Take care with how you use that book.” She warns. “If you truly wish to consort with demons you must be prepared for the consequences. Learn your craft first. Study the book thoroughly and completely. One wrong spell and you will be finished.” I nod. “Y-yes I will. I promise! Can I come back? Study more with you?” She smiles. “Of course, Akai Rogers. My door is always open to you~” I return her smile and pay for the book, holding it tightly in my arms as I leave.

Wait.

I never told her my last name.

How did she know?

* * *

I spend months studying everything in the book, going to Chikara at least once a week for guidance. She’s a great mentor, and I can feel my powers growing stronger. Now that I have my own altar, doing regular rituals and I am more closely connected with my spirits, I feel as if I am ready for spell casting. Maybe even a summoning. And it’ll soon be the perfect night for it. All Hallows Eve~ 

On October 30th I return to the shop to buy what I need. As expected the place is packed to the brim with tourists. There’s no way I can talk to Chikara now. She’s much too busy. Maybe I can give her a call later. I buy my summoning items and quickly leave. Tourists are so annoying..

I spend the rest of the night preparing my altar and the proper summoning circle. On All Hallow’s Eve night, everything is ready. I close all the curtains, light the candles and incense and sit in the middle of the circle with the book in my lap. I study the words closely one more time before closing my eyes to chant the spell. I can feel the energy swirling around me. Is the spell working? I can’t be sure..and I can’t open my eyes to look, not if I want everything to go right. 

_“I am here~"_

I hear someone whisper. It is working! I open my eyes, finding myself surrounded by a deep purple mist. 

_"Not yet, my pretty one~”_ I hear the voice say. _“I’m not finished seducing you~”_ I see a shadowy hand pass over my face and my entire world goes black.

* * *

When I wake up again I find that I’m definitely not in my bedroom anymore. I’m lying on a huge bed covered in purple satin, and the same thick purple mist is everywhere. Why is it so cold? I look down at my…bare…chest.. Holy Goddess I’m naked! As I grab one of the sheets to cover myself a man’s laughter echoes around me. I look around but I can’t see anything. “W-who’s there?!” 

_“Don’t you know~? I’m the one you wanted~”_

My spell..the demon.. He’s taken me.. 

My eyes widen as I see him emerge from the mist. He’s…absolutely gorgeous~ A beautifully sculpted body. Dark purple skin..with the exception of his face, which is white with a black star over his right eye..and sinfully red lips. Long, elegantly curled horns protrude from his curly black hair. His thin, pointed tail sways along with his hips as he approaches me, and I see what he’s dressed in leaves very little to the imagination. My cheeks immediately heat up. There’s a really pleasant sensation growing between my legs too. Oh Goddess..he’s an Incubus!

 _“Do I please you~?”_ he asks, his voice deep and sultry. His glowing purple eyes look directly into mine as he waits for an answer. I have to catch my breath. My body feels so hot all of a sudden. My heart is racing. I can feel myself growing wet with arousal and I bite my lip. “Yes..yes you’re..perfect..” I finally manage to say. My mind can barely form words. I’m hypnotized by his eyes. _“I am, aren’t I~?”_ he says, crawling onto the bed towards me. _“Just the way you wanted me~”_ I’m no longer concerned with keeping my body covered. I let the sheet fall away, revealing my breasts to his hungry gaze. He licks his lips with his forked tongue. _“An offering for me~? How generous you are~”_ He pulls the sheet off completely and drops it to the floor. As if compelled I lean back and open my legs. He smiles, revealing his fangs. _“Mmmm…how I have missed the intoxicating scent of a woman~ Will you let me…taste your sweet nectar, my pretty one~?”_

“Goddess, yes please..!” I moan and spread myself open for him. He purrs, stroking my thighs before grabbing them and burying his face between my legs. His tongue drives me crazy, circling my entrance again and again..so slow..so torturous..setting my nerves on fire!! Ohhhh..his tongue is inside me now..it feels incredible!! I feel his claws drag along my skin as his hands travel up my sides. He caresses my breasts. Traps my nipples tightly between his fingers. Strokes my throbbing clit with his tail. His tongue thrusts into me, building my pleasure to a fever pitch. My eyes roll back. I grab his horns. My head is spinning! Fuck…fuck he’s so _good!!_ Goddess, I can’t take this!! _**“Ohhhhh FUCK!!!”**_ I cry out. My climax is so strong it makes me arch off the bed, and he drinks in all in with the eagerness of a child. _“Ahhh so delicious~ It has been centuries since I have tasted such purity~”_ I hear him say. _“Are you a virgin, pretty one~?”_

It’s true. I am. I had never found anyone I was even remotely interested in having an intimate relationship with, not that I ever tried. I was too consumed with my spellcraft. I look at him and nod. He looks absolutely delighted. _“Will you sacrifice your innocence to me~? Do you accept the pleasure I offer you~?”_ After what I just experienced how can I possibly say no? I’d be insane! “Please..please take my body. I want you..need you!”

_“Of course you do~ No woman has ever refused the StarChild~”_

StarChild. What a beautiful name~

* * *

He strips off his minuscule clothing and lies on his back. Goddess..his cock is as perfect as he is. My mouth is watering. He smirks as he watches me. _“Have a taste of me, pretty one..you’ll love it~”_ I lick the pearly fluid oozing from the tip. I moan and shudder as pleasure courses through my veins. That felt wonderful~ I must have more~ He gently strokes my hair as I take him into my mouth. I have no idea what I’m doing..but I can’t stop. He tastes like pure ecstasy~ When I hear him moan it makes me bolder. I start bobbing my head, taking in as much as I can handle. _“Mmmm yes..you look sexy like that, pretty one~ You’re doing so well~”_ Goddess, I love his praise~ I’m getting wet again. I’m taking in more..bobbing my head faster. Is he getting thicker? I feel his tail snake itself between my legs. Oh yes..yes..he’s stroking me again! I moan and buck my hips for more friction. His heavy panting fills my ears. His cock throbs in my mouth. He’s close now..so very close..and so am I! _“Ahh..ahh..let’s cum..let’s cum together..pretty one..!!”_ Yeeees together!! He groans and thrusts into my mouth as he cums. Mmmm..I can feel it going down my throat!! My eyes roll back again as I climax along with him. _“Swallow every drop like a good girl~”_ he purrs. His tail continues stroking me between my folds, making obscene slick noises. He’s preparing me for more. Fuck yes I want more! He laughs, pulling me up to lie next to him. His tail never stops, making me moan and rut against him. _“How insatiable you are, pretty one..with your hair like fire..your skin like the softest petals of roses..your nectar as sweet as honey..I could become addicted to you~"_

"And I you~” I stroke his handsome face. Brush my lips against his. Run my fingers through the thick hair covering his chest. Never have I laid eyes upon a more perfect being~ _“Then let us seal our pact of desire..with a kiss~”_ I don’t even hesitate. In an instant our mouths are sealed together. A passionate kiss laden with the promise of future pleasures. We taste each other as our tongues dance together. It’s most definitely addicting~ Looking into his glowing eyes, I feel it. The bond has been formed. “I’m ready, my StarChild..to give myself to you completely~”

* * *

He lies on his back again and pulls me onto him, my thighs straddling his hips. _“I want to watch your face as you fuck yourself on my cock, pretty one~ It will be an experience you will never forget..I promise you~”_ I believe him~ Because of his tail I’m dripping wet. I’ve been wanting him inside me since I first laid eyes on him. But I’ve also never done this before. What if I do it wrong? What if I ruin everything? He reaches out and presses his thumb against my lips. I don’t know what compels me but I take it into my mouth. _“Relax, pretty one..I will guide you~ You have nothing to fear~”_ Yes. I should just let him take control. It’s what I want anyway..and he knows it~ He takes me by the hips and helps me lift myself up. I take hold of his cock and guide it to my entrance, taking a deep breath as he lowers me. I gasp loudly. Ohhh Goddess..his cock is inside me..deeper…deeper! I feel something inside me give way. There’s pain but only for a few moments. Then it completely melts into pleasure. Just like that, my innocence is gone. I belong to the StarChild now~ 

Bracing myself against his chest I move slowly. Up. Down. Up. Down. His eyes are transfixed on my face. Wanton moans escape from my lips, growing in volume as I move faster. He feels good..so fucking good..!! Without even realizing it I’m going even faster, thrusting myself down upon him in desperate need to have him deeper inside me. He grins, digging his claws into my hips as he thrusts his own to meet my frantic movements. “Ohhhhh oh yes!! Fuck yes!! Please don’t stop…don’t stoooop!!" 

_"Oh, I don’t intend to, pretty one..ahhh..not until..you are filled with my seed~!!”_

“Yes..yes!! Cum inside me..fill me up and make me yours!!" 

_"Your wish…is my command~!!"_

With one last glorious thrust I feel his orgasm explode inside of me. Goddess..it’s so hot..my own climax makes my entire body tremble as I throw my head back and cry out his name. 

**"OHHHH STARCHILD~!!! YEEEEES~!!!"**

I’m weak now. I have nothing left. I collapse onto his chest and attempt to catch my breath. I hear him laugh. He embraces me and wraps his tail around my thigh. _“Now Akai Rogers, my pretty one..you are mine, body and soul~ I will be your only lover..and you will bear my children.”_ He reaches down and strokes my belly. _“Oh yes..you will make fine, strong heirs for me..won’t you~?”_

I nod as I drift off to sleep. 

Whatever the StarChild wants..he will have. I will make certain of it. 


End file.
